The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Dahlia hybrida known by the varietal denomination `Karma Lagoon`. The female parent of `Karma Lagoon` is a variety known as `Stratos` and the male parent is the variety known as `Claudette`, both of which are not known to be patented.